Queen of LBX (ON HOLD)
by ffxsuinyanYT
Summary: Chie Yamano is the daughter of Professor Junichiro and the younger sister of Ban. She was the Artemis Champion in the years 2052-2053, but lost that title against Hikaru Hoshihara in 2054. Now, she is a student at Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy as a member of Harness First Platoon. Let's just say that Jenock aren't the only ones with special LBXs. Don't mess with Harness!


_**It's War Time.**_

* * *

 **Author's Corner!**

 **This will be just cuts and scenes from various episodes.**

 **R &R ~ Read On !**

* * *

 **Legend: ' ' are thoughts, " " are characters speaking, *bold* are actions done by characters,** _ **italics**_ **represent past events/memories/emphasis/text/mail/LBX terms,** _ **"bold italics"**_ **are announcements, "bold" are phone calls and such like communication, and** _ **bold italics**_ **time skips.**

 **WARNING: May contain OOC, various point-of-view, and possible lemons**

* * *

 **Prologue : Pre-Debut**

* * *

"Hey, have you heard?"

"Hm? Heard what?" she asks, turning around to her childhood friend who sat behind her. "Apparently, there are some transfer students in Jenock."

'Transfer students?' she thought. "Is that so."

"Yeah! And one of them happens to be the guy who took the Artemis from you last year," he tells her. 'Last year's Artemis... Ah'

"You mean...Hikaru Hoshihara?" she asks. "Yep! That's the one. I don't much about the other though..." he trails off.

"Hikaru Hoshihara...huh?" she mutters.

"Did 'ya say something?" he asks her, removing his eyes from the LBX. She shakes her head and says, "It's nothing. I'm going ahead, but...are you still gonna work on _Black Swan?_ "

"It won't take long. I'll be in class by...third period?" he replies. She chuckles a bit and says, "Alright. Don't work too hard~" Her friend merely waved his hand as he continued to look at the LBX from his desk. She rolled her eyes and walked out of his room into the halls of the dormitory, the Duck Manor. Reaching the entrance of the dorms, she puts on her shoes and walks out the door. "Hikaru Hoshihara..." she mutters, shrugging a bit before closing the door and heading to school, aka Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy.

Who _is_ she, you ask?

Why, she's the LBX Idol Chie Yamano, the younger sister of the legendary Ban Yamano and the daugther of Junichiro Yamano.

Not only that, she was the former champion of Artemis in the years 2052 and 2053 until Hikaru beat her in last year's Artemis. Chie uses three strider LBXs: _Ophelia MKII, Empress Reborn_ and _Black Swan_. ( **A/N: for more, go to her character page on my profile's last section**!) After proving herself years prior to the current timeline (2055), she switched from being a mechanic to become a professional LBX player. In time, she became a test player for Tiny Orbit, as well as their "representative". Though, she still likes to do mechanics on LBXs and even participates in some mechanic tournaments.

It wasn't until she was beaten in last year's Artemis that she decided to go to Kamui. Though, it was mainly two people who had asked her- no, _pestered_ her to go.

Jin Kaidou and Takeru Kojou.

But in that one year, she's become a top student, even if she was in Harness. Despite Harness being the smallest country in Second World, they are able to keep up with the military because of Takeru's mechanics and Chie's battle prowess. Now, Chie is a pride student of Kamui Daimon as a student of middle section class 2-3 as its Vice President and member of the First Platoon. But anyway...

...back to the story.

* * *

There she was.

She sat there with her Vice-Commander, watching the War Time between Jenock and Rossius.

'I lost...to a guy who can't work in a team?' she thought, scowling as she did so.

"Chie, you're scowling."

She turns to her Vice-Commander, Jin Kaidou, and says, "Thank you for pointing that out, Jin. I know I'm scowling. ***huff*** " He chuckles a bit and asks, "Why?" Not answering, she redirects her attention back to the screen before her. Jin, noticing this, reverts his attention back as well.

 _Attack Function: Hyper Energy Bomb_

"An attack function? Not bad for a transfer student," she says. Jin nods in agreement. They continued to watch as Rossius gained the upper hand. 'He won't last long' she thought. At that moment, a _Siren_ came to his, Arata's, aid.

'Saved by his comrades. Must've been Ms. Mito' she thought.

Rossius retreats from the area, Jenock somewhat successful in escorting the train. Chie glances at her Vice-Commander from the corner of her eyes as he mutters,

"Arata Sena, huh?"

* * *

"They captured both _East End Bridge_ and _Black Wind Canyon Camp_. Despite being such a small territory, Jenock is putting up a good fight against Rossius. However, in order to advance _further_ into the Rossius territory, you need to acquire a strategic base than can supply the troops," he says, walking away from the wall he leaned on and next to Mito.

"Yes, it seems that way," she says.

" _This_ is the _only_ place that can fill the requirement," Jin says, locating the area that Jenock should aim for.

" _Eldar City..._ "

* * *

'Hm... So they're going for _Eldar City._ You really are quite the mastermind, Jin' she thought as she leaned against the wall. Chie was watching the War Time between Jenock and Rossius alone.

" _Eldband..?_ " she muttered. 'Ah, the _oh-so secret weapon_ they've been keeping' Now it wasn't necessarily a secret, for Jin and Chie knew about it. 'With the way they're going, they'll never be able to find it. First of all, why would a secret weapon be kept _outside?_ ' At that moment, Arata decided to capture the city instead of continue to look for the weapon.

'Ah...a simple-minded idiot. _How_ does he interest you, Jin?'

As _Dot Phaser_ was making his way towards the capture point, Rossius activated _Eldband_ , stopping him, Hikaru and Haruki in their tracks.

" _Eldband..._ " Chie muttered. 'A fortress tank created by Rossius and runs automatically once activated. Their strongest military defense that uses multiple all-range cannon turrets, a large particle beam cannon and a barrier generator. Looks like they have no choice but to retreat.' The moment she thought this, Sakuya came with the craft carrier and the First Platoon retreated from _Eldar City_. The alarm sounded.

 _ **"Time is up. Today's War Time will now end."**_

"Those Jenock kids sure ran with their tail between their legs!"

"As if _they_ could capture _Eldar City_."

This was what two students from Rossius said as they left their seats, passing by Chie as she leaned on a wall near the door. She lingered a bit, looking at the screen as it displayed _Eldband_ before leaving the room as well.

'I wonder...'

* * *

"Chie, did you see that _Riding Armor?_ It's no wonder he ranked fifth!" Takeru says to his childhood friend as they walked out of the monitor room.

"Yeah. Ever since those transfer students came, Jenock's been full of surprises," she says.

"Especially that Arata Sena. He seems like an interesting one, don't you think?"

'Arata Sena' She merely shrugs and says, "I guess."

"Anyway, did you hear about the thesis topic for the exam? "Why do LBXs exist today?"" he quotes. She nods in reply, continuing to look forward as they walked through the hall. "You're so lucky, Chie. You _are_ , after all, the _daughter_ of Junichiro Yamano," he teases, sticking his tongue out in the process. Chie pinches him on the nose, receiving an " _Ow!_ " from Takeru as she says, "Just because I'm his _daughter_ doesn't make the thesis topic a piece of cake." She then lets go of his nose, letting him caress it and pout at her. She sticks her tongue out at him as they continue walking through the halls.

""Why do LBXs exist today?" huh? I wonder if anyone will use Dad's memoir that I left with the used bookstore.'

* * *

 _ **Attack Function!**_

* * *

 **The real story begins in the next chapter! Episode 16 of the WARS season~ I'm merely making these fan-fics based on what goes on in my mind ; v ; fangirling and whatnot.**

 **R &R? Tell me what you think? Contribute your ideas! I'll take 'em all ~ Well?**

 _ **Who won War Time?**_

* * *

 **ffxshilayt aka Shila -**


End file.
